


諸神的土地：哈利波特與寶塚舞台稽古事件

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 舊文補檔，把真風=大型犬這個設定玩壞的沙雕文。
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Makaze Suzuho
Kudos: 1





	諸神的土地：哈利波特與寶塚舞台稽古事件

宙組，寶塚大劇場公演《諸神的土地》初日前一天。

朝夏まなと走進劇場後台，第一眼看到的就是這幅情景：宙組眾人密密麻麻圍成一圈，看著圈中央不知道什麼東西驚惶地交頭接耳。

「怎麼回事？」他走過去問道。

眾人回身看到他，隨即默默退開讓出一條路。圈子中間的地上跌著一個開口大包包，包內散出西服西褲襯衫的邊角，一看就知道是這陣子以來已經看熟的菲力克斯‧尤蘇波夫親王戲服。但戲服的主人卻不見人影。

只有一隻大黑狗坐在包包旁邊，對朝夏開心地猛搖尾巴。

「什麼情況？」遲到了一點點的澄輝看著眼前景象，下巴都快掉到胸口。

「就一大早我們來的時候，有人看到奇怪的好像不是寶塚的人在這裡晃蕩，Yurika桑正要換衣服就先跑來看情況，結果她不知道為什麼就變成這樣子，那些奇怪的人也不見了。」旁邊的下級生美月解釋。

大黑狗輪番嗅過宙組每一個人，看起來好像是在打招呼。

「不覺得Yurika這樣真的很像……」澄輝腦裡有個名字卻不太敢說出來。

「像哈利波特的天狼星。」美月直截了當接話。

「……你也這樣覺得！？」

「沒錯，」美月點頭。

兩人站在一旁，只見朝夏開始玩起馴狗遊戲「Yurika，坐下！Yurika，握爪！右手！左手！兩隻手！搖尾巴！親親！」

「……然後MaaSama像路平教授？」澄輝試探性地發問。

「沒錯沒錯，」美月繼續點頭，「平常看起來很無害，然後會拿巧克力蛙撩小娘役的那種。」

「…………Sao，你在想的跟我一樣嗎？」

「……很可能一樣。」

「犬狼一生推？」

「可逆不可拆。」

「知音。」

「知音。」

「宙組的各位我們要共體時艱，一起面對眼前的危機，相信大家克服磨難之後一定會有飛躍性的成長……」最後一天舞台稽古，劇作家老師語重心長對全組訓話。

「上田老師的接受程度出乎意料的高？」彩花靠過去問「上田訓練班」資深學生伶美。

「聽說是因為MaaSama告訴她，說這樣的話她就是『第一個在寶塚舞台上採用非人類男二』的劇作家，絕對能讓她名垂千古，比『第一個寫寶塚秀的女劇作家』還響亮。」

「………」

酒館場面，黑狗歪坐在椅子上一隻爪子搭上桌子，半吐著舌頭斜睨眾生。奧利嘉公主用盡平生意志力在沒有笑場的情況下講完台詞，黑狗聽完訓話只是哼的一聲噴鼻息。

「為什麼德國牧羊犬的體格卻能表現出捲毛貴賓狗的欠揍感？」同場的櫻木表示嘆服，「我連他頭上出現粉紅蝴蝶結的幻視都有了。」

「這就是所謂的芝居實力吧。」和希表達敬意。

「好了，沙皇村這一幕也勉強可以。唉……其實我本來有想說這裡可以加個東西，但是……」上田頭上突然飄出鬼火，一臉「天哪我的藝術已經不夠藝術了我頹喪我凋萎」的面如死灰。

「上田老師你振作點！」朝夏帶頭的幾個組子急忙上前攙扶，「說不定還是可以的！你說說看，我們一定盡力做到！」

「……唉，就是這邊我想讓菲力克斯跟德米特里說『皇太后舞會你也要來』的同時去摸他手，但是你看看你看看現在這種情況……」

大黑狗忙不迭把一隻前爪搭到朝夏手上。

「完全不是我要的效果！這場是要讓德米特里感覺噁心不是萌！」上田怒吼。

大黑狗偏頭思索一下，然後把臉湊上去伸出舌頭狠狠把朝夏的手完整舔一遍。

朝夏看著自己滴落狗口水的右手，覺得全身上下雞皮疙瘩都站成了桂林喀斯特地形。

「……老師，你要的效果他好像做到了。」

「就這麼進行下去說不定可以……下一場，刺殺！愛月凜城準備！」

德米特里步上銀橋，朝拉斯普丁一開槍，皇后的裙襬如狂雲飛揚。德米特里衝上前去，與似乎有九條命的妖僧拚死纏鬥……

「汪汪汪！汪！吼──汪！吼嗚──！」

「Yurika！不要吵！」朝夏一邊格擋開愛月被嚇到而分心的攻擊，一邊朝舞台袖的黑狗大喊。

黑狗吠得更兇，而且更加作勢要衝上舞台。

「他好像有點……護主心切？」愛月偷偷往朝夏的方向靠兩步。

「夠了！這不是賣Top二番愛的時候！朝夏你給我想想辦法！」上田火大地拿台本敲舞台地板。

「啊嘶──我只養過兔子沒養過狗啊怎麼這麼強人所難……」朝夏一個頭兩個大，旁邊的澄輝突然靠過來耳語幾句，「感謝。」朝夏說，隨即大喊一聲「來！」朝劇場外面衝去。眾人以及大黑狗立刻跟上。

到了門外，朝夏撿起一根樹枝大喊「Yurika！看！」然後奮力一擲，樹枝以飛彈般的高速劃破空氣飛向看不見的遠方，大黑狗嗷嗚一聲拔足飛奔追去。

「好了，這樣應該可以爭取一些時間，愛醬我們回去。」

「MaaSama您的臂力真是……」凜城等人不由得發出讚歎。

「掄Mirion這幾年不是掄假的，跟她組控比以後我才真正了解什麼叫做『物質密度』。」朝夏活動一下剛才施力的肱二頭肌與胸大肌，「回去排練，動作快。」

倒數第三場，德米特里與伊莉娜雪原訣別，汽車聲響起，大黑狗踏著輕快的步子出場，一臉憂傷且深情地看著德米特里，最後還咬住他的披風試圖把他拖走。德米特里溫柔蹲下，把披風從黑狗口中取出並輕撫他的頭，「感謝你的友情。」黑狗嗚咽，台上台下所有人同時淚目。

「啊，我最受不了這種小動物跟主人告別的場合。」還穿著戲服戴著鬍子的愛月狂擦眼淚。

「再見了可魯，不行我得去緩緩。」蒼羽一邊擤鼻涕一邊點頭同意。

「好了劇勉強可以，那秀怎麼辦？」壽司組長指指癱倒在椅子上口吐白沫的稻葉太地，「稻葉老師好像已經放棄人生了。」

「沒關係，我們危機處理一樣一樣來。先從Cat’s eye開始，」朝夏冷靜指揮，「Yuuri，你來試試看可以嗎？」

「好……」伶美飛快動腦筋，「第一個就是我從畫框裡走出來，抓住他的臉看然後一歪頭，嗯這邊我只要蹲下來還是可以……不要偷舔我鼻子！！」

「Yurika，坐下，克制一下你自己。」朝夏發號施令。

大黑狗心虛地俯首貼耳。

「好接下來是他要去拿王冠……」美風副組長為難的說道，只見黑狗一躍而起叼下王冠驕傲地轉圈圈，並流暢閃躲過愛月澄輝蒼羽等人攔截。

「嗯可以，Yuuri你稍微半蹲一點！」

伶美把稽古裙拉高一截紮好開始進行雙人舞，誘惑的最後部分臨機應變改成「美女抓住黑狗的脖子耳朵搓搓搓使得黑狗舒服閉上眼睛」，順利完成。

「可能要請道具組把王冠改小一點，」壽司組長看著兩人的結尾pose沉思，「這樣一蓋下去只看得到狗尾巴了。」

「真正的難題來了，」留依瑠風朝日奈鷹翔等八人如臨大敵站成一排，「Sapphire。」

全場寂靜無聲，包括趴在地上連耳朵都耷拉著的黑狗本犬。

「不然請Ayachan來支援好了？我跟他默契夠。」朝夏說。

「啊好，那我問問……」同期的純矢才把手機拿在手上就發出一聲慘叫，「喂你咬我幹嘛！？提議的又不是我！」

大黑狗血盆大口裡咬好咬滿純矢的手與手機，從喉嚨裡發出威嚇的低吼。

「……啊！」美月大叫，「Nozo桑是石內卜！」

「等一下，Sao你這個叛徒！說好的犬狼可逆不可拆呢？」澄輝大驚。

「路石我也吃，對不起。」美月認罪。

「所以我們組是葛來分多，雪組是史萊哲林？」凜城沉吟。

「是的是的，我從進音校就覺得翔君長著一張史萊哲林臉。」松風點頭。

「那Saki怎麼辦？Saki很雷文克勞欸！」蒼羽插嘴。

「榮恩不要吵。」愛月說。

「你才榮恩啊誰是榮恩！？」

「不然你是奈威。」

「九三期的打架了！」風馬春瀨等九四期開始起鬨鼓譟（外加一個看熱鬧的星吹）。

「不制止嗎？」壽司組長問副組長。

「明天初日讓他們發洩一下緊張情緒也好……是說我們有五組，霍格華茲只有四個學院，怎麼辦？」美風副組長皺眉。

「很簡單，」壽司組長回答，「花組是波巴洞，星組是德姆蘭，那月組就是雷文克勞。反正說誰是赫夫帕夫都會得罪人，不如這樣。」

「……那你說星組是德姆蘭就不會得罪人嗎？」

「欸，那個，」朝夏無力的出聲，「不要再串戲了好不好？有沒有誰能來解救一下Seiko跟她的手機？」

「這樣好了，」在旁邊無奈看了很久的花音與瀨戶花終於忍不住發言，「lift反過來，MaaSama來舉他。」

「………我從來沒抱過狗啊這要怎麼使力，還這麼大一隻……」朝夏一邊苦著臉唸叨一邊乖乖蹲下來嘗試，經過數次trial and error之後終於能夠配合音樂一舉將二十幾公斤的黑狗抱舉到臉的高度。

「這是極限了。」朝夏把黑狗放下來，一臉狼狽，「然後拜託誰幫他剪剪指甲，不然到時候服裝部會被我們氣死。」

大階段謝幕，所有人看著比黑狗體積大上十來倍的二番羽根，空氣中充滿黑線。

「……道具部以前橙香那個白羽毛扇還在不在？叫他們緊急改裝一下。」

於是，宙組眾人就這麼迎來了寶大公演的初日……

※ ※ ※

「最後怎麼樣了呢？」

「最後還好是你們爺爺出動替爸爸善後，於是麻瓜劇團公演的第一天，當麻瓜女主角跟將軍喝完交杯酒以後，出場嗆聲的就是變回人形的菲力克斯‧尤蘇波夫親王，大家都非常高興呢。你爺爺真是太厲害了，不愧是一輩子的麻瓜控。」

「爺爺好厲害──」「爺爺好厲害──」

「好啦床邊故事說完該睡覺啦，晚安，小玫瑰與小雨果。」

「欸爸爸等一下，那那個Top跟二番後來有幸福快樂的生活在一起嗎？」

「小小年紀不要萌什麼邪教cp，去睡覺。」

「那爸爸爸爸，為什麼那個叫riku的麻瓜被說是爸爸要那麼生氣？」

「……給我乖乖去睡覺！」

（諸神的土地：哈利波特變形術與寶塚舞台稽古事件 全文完）


End file.
